Missing You
by AsheLyne
Summary: Inuyasha thinks about Kagome while she's away. Kagome thinks of Inuyasha during a test. What happens when Kagome comes back and Inuyasha is ready to confess? Kagome X Inuyasha


**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED OR THE SHOW INUYASHA!**

**-OOO-**

_She's gone._

The memories came back to me. We were supposed to find more jewel shards. At least, that's what I pretended. In truth, I just wanted to spend time with her. With Kagome.

_Why do I feel this way?_

She said that she had a test to do. Not just an ordinary test, but a REAL big test that she needed to finish. Her world just makes me so mad. Why should she go back? She should stay here... With me.

_Time and time I tell myself. But, I'm always wrong._

I always say that she'll be fine. Her world isn't like mine, where there are demons and monsters looking to kill. Her world is safer. Not completely safe, but safer.

_Will there be a time when she won't return?_

I constently worry. I feel like jumping into the well right now to make sure she is safe- To make sure that she's fine. She doesn't realize how much I constently worry, and wish that she's here. I don't want to wait a month by the well to only find out that she's gone. Gone now and forever.

_Does she know? Does she care?_

My head is spinning and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. Yet, I wait until she comes back. I don't want her to jump through that well and I'm not there to protect her. A demon looking for the jewels- which she had brought with her- might jump out and... I don't want to feel so weak. I don't want her to cry.

_How much longer?_

I keep thinking I hear her voice and my ears perk up, only to see Sango or Miroku asking if I'm alright. Everyone sees it. Everyone knows it. Why can't she? It would make my life a whole lot easier.

_How many times will this happen? _

It's happened at least 10 times- where she would have to go back to her world and not be back for a couple of days or even a week. The longer she's not here, the more my heart hurts and feel heavy.

_Why? Why you, Kagome?_

**-OOO-**

_He's not here._

I wanted to stay with him- I really did! But when the time comes for me to fully return to my world, I don't want to be held back so many grades. I would not only lose Inuyasha, but I would also lose my friends here- In MY world.

_My heart... It's racing._

This was a big test. I had to study for it, and how would I be able to do that with Inuyasha standing right there? If I failed, I would probably be held back- Not to metion I already missed so many days at school staying there.

_I'm scared... And I don't know why._

Walking through the streets, I feel scared. Even though I've lived here my whole life, I'm afraid that someone's just gonna come and attack me because Inuyasha isn't by my side.

_It hurts. The pain._

I consider Inuyasha's world my home- My second home. And yet, the longer I stay away from my home, my heart always aches- wanting to go back. But I can't. I KNOW I can't.

_Does he realize how I feel?_

Does he? Does he feel the same? Or am I just some lovesick puppy that's reaching for something I can't get. Am I wasting my time? Is he out of my league? So many questions- No answers.

_The days keep going- but it feels like a year._

I keep thinking I see him come out of the well or hear his voice. I'm longing for him to jump through the well so I'll be able to see him. But, dreams don't always come true.

_When will I have to leave forever?_

When the search is over, that's when I'm gonna have to stay home- at Higurashi Shrine- Not in Inuyasha's world- In mine. When that time comes, what will happen?

_Inuyasha- it's you._

**-OOO-**

**-Normal POV-**

Kagome watched the clock. She kept wishing that school would be over, then she would be able to go back and see who she's been waiting for forever.

Finally, she hands her test in and rushes out the door. She drags her bag behind her as runs as fast as she can. _Freedom, _is all she's thinking right now.

Kagome steps out into the well and jumps in.

**-OOO-**

Inuyasha sits crossed legged- waiting at the well. She could jump out any second and greet him- smiling that sweet smile at him.

Today would be the day. The day to confess to her. And once that happens- he would only eagerly wait for her reply.

He was ready. Now all he had to do was wait...

...And wait...

...And... Wait...

"Inuyasha!" He could've sworn he heard Kagome's voice. He stood up- After being in place for so long- and looked down the well. There she was- Smiling her bright smile at him that made his heart leap.

Inuyasha jumped down then picked her up and laid her down on the grass.

"I could've climbed up myself...," she mumbled. Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, Kagome..."

She looked up at him- Her eyes staring into his.

Shifting uncomfortaby in his seat- Inuyasha looks down- All signs of courage gone. "Kagome... I have to tell you something..."

"Y-Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and finally said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome looked shocked at first, and Inuyasha was sure that was a no. As he was about to speak again, he saw a faint scarlet that grew deeper climbing onto her cheeks.

She leaned closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Inuyasha smiled. He couldn't ask for anything better.

**-OOO-**

**So, how was it? I think the characters were a little OOC... Sorry 'bout that... Basically, Kagome had a test a few days ago, and Inuyasha was thinking about her while Kagome was thinking about him. He finally has the courage to tell her... And then, yeah...**

**Reviews? Just one- to make sure that someone liked the story! **


End file.
